wowwikifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Thalasyjski
Thalasyjski jest językiem wysokich elfów, półelfów, pół-krwawych Elfów i krwawych elfów - pochodna języka nocnych elfów - darnassiańskiego. Jest podobny do niego w piśmie, jak i w mowie. Nieliczni, nieznający prawidłowej nazwy języka mogą odwoływać się do niego jako języka wysokich elfów. Podobnie jak Nazja, thalassiański pochodzi od języka darnassiańskiego. Jego starsza odmiana jest praktycznie zapomniania. W związku z tym, thalassiański jest blisko związany z darnassiańskim. Niektóre wyrażenia i zwroty są praktycznie takie same w obu językach. Jak dotąd uczeni decydowali się na bezpieczniejsze rozwiązania w dokumentowaniu słów i fraz, które były częścią języka thalassiańskiego i darnassiańskiego. Jest to problem dosyć delikatny. Z tego powodu, rozmawiając z wysokim bądź krwawym elfem należy unikać tego tematu, bo może zostać to odebrane obraźliwie, a w najgorszym razie głupio. Jest to jeden z czterech znanych dialektów elfów. Oficjalne Tłumaczenia języka thalassiańskiego Tutaj mamy kilka zwrotów i wyrazów, których translacja została oficjalnie potwierdzona przez Blizzard Entertainment: *'Al diel shala' - "Bezpiecznej podróży." *'Anar'alah belore' - "Z światłem słońca." *'Anaria shola' - "Czego potrzebujesz?" *'Anar'endal dracon' - "Z duszą smoka." *'Ann'da' - "Tata" *'Anu belore dela'na' - "Słońce nas prowadzi." *'Bal'a dash, malanore' - "Witaj, podróżniku." *'Ban'dinoriel' - "Strażnik bramy." *'Band'or shorel'aran' — (Surowo) "Przygotuj się na śmierć.", wypowiadane przez Commandera *'Bash'a no falor talah!' - "Poczuj smak prawdziwej śmierci!", Sylvanas Windrunner (WC3) *'Belore' - "Słońce" *'Doral ana'diel?' - "Jak żyjesz?" *'fallah na!' - "Nasi wrogowie przedostają się." *'Felo'melorn' - "Flamestrike" *'Kim'jael' - "Mały szczur" *'Medivh' - "Strażnik Tajemnic" *'Minn'da' - "Mama" *'Quel'dorei' - "Wysokie elfy" *'Quel'Thalas' - "Królestwo Wysoko Urodzonych" lub "Dom Wysoko Urodzonych". *'Quel'Zaram' - "Miecz Wysoko Urodzonych" *'Quel'Danil' - "Szczyt Wysoko Urodzonych" *'Ronae' - "Spokojny" używany w Lordaeron. *'Selama ashal'anore' - "Sprawiedliwość dla naszych ludzi." *'Shindu' - "Nie udaje się." *'Shorel'aran' - "Żegnaj." *'Sin'dorei' - "Dzieci Krwi". Może być także tłumaczone "Elfy linii krwi", jako kontynuacja linii Wysoko Urodzonych. *'Sinu a'manore' - Witam serdecznie. *'Sunstrider' - "Ten, który przechodzi dzień" *'Vendel'o eranu' - "Pomóż mi zapomnieć". Imiona Przeszłość była trudna dla Wysokich Elfów, jednak dotąd utrzymują one tradycje (np. nadawanie imion) znane im przez tysiąclecia. Wiele imion elfickich kapłanów i bohaterów stało się popularnymi, i są one używane współcześnie. Wysokie Elfy są bardzo związane ze słońcem, co można łatwo zauważyć po wyborze ich nazwisk. *Męskie imiona: Mariel, Athaniar, Anandor, Tharama, Viridiel, Malanior. *Kobiece imiona: Anarial, Freja, Driana, Coria, Alanassori, Melanion, Azshara. *Nazwiska: Boughstrider, Dawnblade, Lightbringer, Morningray, Sunstrider. Nieprzetłumaczone słowa i zwroty * An'daroth — Jeden z trzech szpiegowskich obozów nocnych elfów na Widmowych Ziemiach. * An'owyn — Jeden z trzech szpiegowskich obozów nocnych elfów na Widmowych Ziemiach. * An'telas — Jeden z trzech szpiegowskich obozów nocnych elfów na Widmowych Ziemiach. * Anara'nel belore — Kael'thas Sunstrider * Balamore shanal! — Kael'thas Sunstrider * Bandal! — Wysoki Pustkomanta Zerevor * Belesa Menoor! — Wysoki Pustkomanta Zerevor * Elrendar — Rzeka i wodospad w Quel'Thalas, przy jeziorze o tej samej nazwie. * Endala finel endal! — Nethermancer Sepethrea * Endorel aluminor — Wysoki Botanik Freywinn * Falthrien — Akademia tajemna na Wyspie Sunstridera. * Falithas — Jeden z kamieni runicznych, chroniących Lasy Nieustającej Pieśni przed plagą. * Felomin ashal — Kael'thas na Tarasie Mistrza. * Quel'Danas — Wyspa, dom smoczych sokołów i lokalizacja Słonecznej Studni. * Quel'Lithien — Chata wysokich elfów w Wschodnich Ziemiach Plagi. * Selama am'oronor! — Gathios the Shatterer * Shalandis — wyspa na wybrzeżu zachodnich Widmowych Ziem, centrala nocnych elfów skoncentrowana na szpiegostwie przeciw Silvermoon. * Shan'dor — Jeden z kamieni runicznych, chroniących Lasy Nieustającej Pieśni przed Plagą. * Tal anu'men no Sin'dorei! — Wysoki Astromancer Solarian Lista słów w języku thalassiańskim To jest lista słów w języku thalassiańskim, stworzonych przez wewnętrzny system językowy i jest umieszczony w pliku tekstowym jako język numer 10. W tym wewnętrznym translatorze gry wiele słów jest podobnych do tych w darnassiańskim. Alorytm użyty do opisania języka w grze stwarza jedynie pozór, że słowa wyglądają jak thalassiańskie, aczkolwiek mowa tak naprawdę nie przypomina thalassiańskiego. Darnassiański vs. thalassiański - spekulacje Dla przykładu, Kael'thas Sunstrider nie zareagował wrogo na Ziemiach Plagi, gdy Tyrande Whisperwind przywitała go darnassiańskim zwrotem, a nawet odpowiedział "Ishnu'alah". To oznacza, że nadal trochę słów ma podobne znaczenie albo znaczy to, że niektóre zwroty nie stały się obraźliwe w poszczególnych językach. Spekulacje historyczne Po tym jak wysokie elfy zostały wygnane z Kalimdoru przez nocne elfy, zatrzymały się we Wschodnich Królestwach. Mieszkały tam przez tysiąclecia, kultywując swoją kulturę i magię. Thalassiański ciagle przypomina swoją starą odmianę z pewnością ze względu na długość życia Elfów. W każdym razie faktem jest, że thalassiański może nie być samodzielnym językiem, a jedynie dialektem darnassiańskiego. Nawet w takim przypadku musiałyby występować wystarczająco wyraźne różnice ze względu na problemy z komunikacją między tymi językami. Thalassiański Poza Warcraftem Piosenką, która wygrała konkurs piosenek Blizzzcona w 2007, była "Belore Shala Diel", śpiewana po thalassiańsku i angielsku przez Phillipa Presswooda (Xalea). en:Thalassian es:Thalassiano ja:Thalassian ru:Талассийский Kategoria:Języki